monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Great Jaggi Guide by DA BEAST!!!
Guide Made By: DA BEAST Guide for: Great Jaggi Game: MH TRI Rank: village Weapon Type: Lance: Plohasta is the best for now, eventually you will be able to upgrade to Rhenohasta. Armor: It really doesn’t matter, I used leather my first time. It has gathering +1, speed gathering, and divine whim. Items: 1. 10 potions. 2. 10 herbs for healing, not combining. Try not to bring blue mushrooms as they are a waste of space. You will understand later in the guide. 3. Tainted meats (provided). 4. 1-3 mega potions only for his side tackles and rage mode. 5. Paintballs (just bring all of them. never know what a melynx will do). 6. Flash-bombs if you can. 7. You should be fine with rations. 8. 1-10 whetstones depending on sharpness Guide: 1. go around to area 6 and gather mushrooms, herbs, honey, and ORES on your way. These will be helpful later on. I will make more guides using the lance. 2. He will be standing and taunting most likely at the beginning, or he will start to un-hurtfully run towards you. Just keep your eyes open for when he starts to attack. 3. Ignore the others. You should not have problems if you KEEP YOUR SHIELD UP. Always do this unless you understand (will be stated later) when not to. 4. Be ready, cause he will start using bites and tail swings. Keep you shield up all of the time and attack normally while shielded when you have an opportunity when he bites. 5. When he does a tail sweep, he will follow with a second. Block the first and come in un-shielded for a three attack combo on the second. When you block, instantly jump to the side away from him to avoid recoil from the block and to get open for an attack. 6. For the most part, when he does his bites jump back while shielded and attack his head. 7. Keep on following these until he goes into rage mode. 8. When he enters rage mode, his frill becomes white and bright red and he emits smoke from his mouth. He will do a stance and scream, which is an open invitation to whack his face. 9. Now, he will often do two bites, and so you should do one attack while shielded, jump to the left side (you are facing towards him) and turn around for three hits to the back leg (unshielded). 10. You must NEVER use the dash attack. NEVER! It leaves you open and does minimal damage. 11. one of the most important moves for you to do is you will see him face towards you, lean to the other way, and thrust forward towards you. This is his side tackle. You MUST remain shielded and right when he hits you, turn around unshielded, shield again and do your super strike which is the upper strike while shielding. You must never use this move in any other circumstance unless he is flashed, stunned, or paralyzed, which is still better to go unshielded and do a three combo. Never use the uppercut unshielded either, because it is hard to hit a small monster like him. 12. Pretty much the only other time you can use this move effectively is when he is calling. Just remember, that you are WIDE open to the jaggis and jaggias. This means if you get hit, you will either be sent flying, or you will just stop and shoot before fully charging. You will notice a full charge when it sounds like a gunshot. 13. Soon, you should have destroyed his frill, leaving it all broken. When you do enough damage, you will see him stand for about 3 seconds, looking around while drooling a lot. Only during this time can you lay the tainted meats. He will hopefully run and eat the meats. 14. By now, he might be limping. He will also have probably left 6 by now, so you must follow him while he is running. Even before he is drooling and limping. Eventually he will come to an area with a secret cave only he can enter. This is the only time you can use the dash. He won’t be able to hit you, and you need to get him fast. WHATEVER YOU DO wait for him to go through the cave... he will leave wyvern tears where he left. He will then eventually go back to 6. Now you can just continue to pwn him. Other: 1. when you are being overwhelmed by jaggis/jaggias, put away the lance, run in a direction and have all of them turn at you. Then use a flash bomb. Hopefully, this will leave some free hits for the great jaggi. Just remember that even though he is flashed, he can still attack. He will often use the tail swipe, so be prepared. 2. You can also use the sweep of your lance, but only rarely. You can only do this when you are away from the leader, because it has recoil. It will leave jaggi and jaggia flinched, allowing for another hit until they are dead. Then you can go in while he calls more and have some free hits. Only do this sparingly. Now, you understand the power of the lance in MH tri. Good luck, good hunting, and may the force be with you... always. Next is Qurupeco Like: +0 Used: +0